A Blast into the Past!
by I luv Dbz and Naruto
Summary: What if Mirai Gohan never died in the past? What if Mirai Videl and Gohan still got together? What if Mirai Trunks didn't go into the past by himself? What if Pan went with him? Does something slip while they're waiting for Goku in the past?
1. Chapter 1: Super Saiayn

**Chapter 1: Super Sayain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz..**

**Mirai Trunks is just known as Trunks and Mirai Pan is just Pan. And everyone else too. But when they go into the past their just known as Vegeta, Bulma, ect. **

Pan was at Capsule Corp. with her mother. She was in the GR training with Trunks. They were sparring in 350 times earth gravity. Trunks usually won but he was older than her by 2 years (I know he's like 12 years older than her but I had to change it besides its an Alternate Universe) and he could already turn super sayain.

Trunks threw a KI blast at Pan and sent Pan pummeling to the ground. Pan got up and wiped the blood away from her mouth. And smiled while Trunks smirked and descended to the ground and gave his hand to Pan and she gladly accepted it. He pulled her up very easily.

"One day trunks I'm gonna kick your ass", said a 15 year old Pan (So that means Trunks is 17). "Yeah and I can't wait till I see that day", Trunks said walking out of the GR.

Everyone thought that Pan could never go super sayain because she didn't have enough sayain blood in her. And she was starting to agree with them.

When they got inside the house they saw Videl and Bulma watching a soap opera. 'I have no idea why they still air this even with the androids', Pan thought while rolling her eyes.

She hated shows like this they were so mushy and had no action. "Where's dad", Pan finally asked looking at her mother. "He went in the kitchen", Videl said not turning to look at Pan. Pan sensed her fathers KI, but it wasn't in the kitchen it was rather far away.

"Trunks dad isn't in the kitchen he's in a different city", Pan said turning to her best friend Trunks. Then they felt Gohans KI sky rocket. "His KI only does that when he is in a battle", Pan said looking worried. She ran to the hallway and got the bag of senzu beans.

Then she and Trunks flew out the door. When they got to were Gohan was, he was getting kicked around by android 18 and android 17. Pan started to fly over to Gohan but was stopped by Trunks pulling her hand.

"Let me go Trunks I have to go save my dad right now", Pan screamed. "Pan you'll just get yourself hurt", Trunks said with pleading eye. "No Trunks he is gonna get hurt and I am gonna just be here watching him die", Pan screamed trying to pull her hand away from Trunks.

"Pan please just stay", Trunks said practically begging her. "No Trunks do you think I want to end up fatherless like you", Pan screamed her eyes narrowing at him. That hurt Trunks enough for him to let her go.

Pan took her chance and immediately ran toward the fight. When Pan got to her father she kicked 18 in her head as hard as she could. Of course 18 merely flinched. Pan went for her father but 18 grabbed her by her hair and swung her around to the ground.

"Hey bitch that hurt", 18 said glaring at Pan. Pan got up slowly and powered up as high as she could go and kicked 18 in her face once again. This time 18 was expecting it so she grabbed Pans foot and twisted it.

Crack!

Pan screamed out in agony as she felt her foot being twisted. 18 left Pan there with her broken foot and walked back over to Gohan picked him up by his hair and walked back over to Pan.

"So do you care about him", #18 asked already know the answer. "Well I wanna cause you as much pain as possible so I am gonna kill him as slowly as possible right in front of you", 18 said smirking.

She began punching Gohan over and over again. Every time she punched Pan heard a loud crack. 'No I can't let him die he will live', Pan thought standing up even though it hurt like hell. By the time she was standing up 18 had already dealt Gohan the final blow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Pan screamed the anger inside of her was indescribable. Her eyes flickered turquoise and her hair rose up while it flickered gold until finally her hair stayed gold and her eyes stayed turquoise.

She flew toward 18 and punched her one time. As soon as 18 was down and 17 wasn't in site she flew to her father and picked him up and flew inside of one of the buildings that wasn't destroyed and hid in the back of the store in the dumpster.

She lowered her KI as low as she could and tried her best to slow her breathing down. She heard 18 and 17 walk in while bickering to each other. "I can't believe you let both of them get away", a masculine voice said.

"Well when she knocked me down you should have been there", a female voice said. Pan heard their footsteps getting closer and louder. "She's not here", she heard one say and then she heard their feet retreating.

She let go of the breathe she was holding and looked at her father his chest wasn't moving up and down like it should be. 'How do you do that CPR thing again', Pan thought while putting her hand on her fathers' chest.

'Wait I have to make sure he isn't breathing first', Pan thought while putting her hand on Gohans neck waiting for a pulse. She didn't feel anything.

Wait.

There it was she felt it. It was small but it was there. She reached into her bag and pulled out a senzu bean and pushed it into Gohans mouth trying to urge him to chew. As soon as he swallowed still not conscience Pans eyes brightened up.

Then she heard someone walk back inside she stopped moving. Then someone opened up the dumpster lid. "I've been looking for you", he said.

How is my story please tell me I really really want this story to be good but I guess I won't be able to tell until I am done with it. I know exactly what you're wondering who in the world is opened the dumpster. Well you're gonna have to wait till I come out with the next chapter. Oh and review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Time Machine Trip

**Chapter 2: Time machine trip**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Dragonball Z.**

Then she heard someone walk back inside she stopped moving. Then someone opened up the dumpster lid. "I've been looking for you", he said.

Pan looked up into the blue eyes of Trunks. "What are trying to do give me a heart attack", Pan said standing up with her Father in her little arms. "Wow you finally did it", Trunks said staring at her eyes and hair.

"Did what", Pan asked trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. "You're a super sayain", Trunks said smiling. "Really", Pan said pulling her hair down so she could see it. "I told you I could do it", Pan said smiling.

She was actually much much happier than that but she didn't want to act immature in front of Trunks. "Is he okay", Trunks asked staring at Gohan a little worried.

"He's breathing probably just resting", Pan said flying out of the dumpster. "Let's go", Trunks said flying out the door and to his house. "Where have you been young lady", Videl said staring at Pan.

"Mom I had to go save dad", Pan said. Videl looked down at Gohan and nearly fainted. "Is he okay", Videl asked extremely worried. "I gave him a senzu bean he just needs some rest", Pan said limping into the house.

"Why are you limping", Videl asked. "Nothing. My ankle is probably broken", Pan said trying to get away from her mother before she went hysteric. "Son Pan why is it broken", Videl asked glaring at Pans back.

"I kinda had to fight an android", Pan said preparing herself for her mothers hysterics. But they never came. "Oh yeah Pan I forgot about that you should take a senzu bean", Trunks said giving her a senzu bean.

She gladly took it while saying thanks, chewed and swallowed. Her ankle healed and she looked at it smiling and said "Much better". Bulma walked into the room with two sodas in her hand.

"Where have you been", Bulma asked glaring at them until she saw Gohan. "Oh god, is he okay", Bulma asked. "Fine just sleeping", Pan said smiling.

"I think I should take him to the medical wing and check just to make sure", Bulma said leading the way to the medical wing. When they had Gohan hooked up to all of the machines, Bulma looked at all the machine readings.

'Wait that can't be', Bulma thought looking over her readings again, "Damn". "What", Videl asked now very worried. "I think he is in a coma", Bulma said frowning.

"For how long", Videl asked. "3 weeks at the least", Bulma said staring at Videl. "And the most", Videl said not requesting but demanding.

"I don't know yet", Bulma said looking at her feet. "What about the time machine who is gonna go into the past", Videl asked. "I don't know but whoever is leaving has to leave by tomorrow", Bulma said worry lines on her forehead.

"Why", Videl asked. "Whoever is leaving is gonna be gone for at least 3 years. It takes that long for the Time machine to make enough energy to make a trip from here to there", Bulma said looking at Videl.

"Well we can't go Chichi can't go and My baby can't go", Videl said still trying to think of who could go. "Videl I think you know who has to go", Bulma said staring at Videl.

"No she can't go all by herself", Videl said shocked that Bulma would even say anything like that. "Of course she won't go by herself. Trunks will go with her", Bulma said trying to convince Videl. "No my baby is staying here with me she won't leave me ever", Videl said near tears.

"Videl don't you think that I am giving up as much as you, the next 3 years of my baby's life. I want to see my baby reach 18 but we have to make sacrifices for our planet and this is one of them. We can't wait for Gohan to come out of his coma because we don't know when that will be and we can't go because someone might recognize us and that leaves Pan and Trunks. Please Videl it has to be done and you know that", Bulma said while tears were coming down her cheeks.

Videl just stood there crying taking in what Bulma said. She looked at the ground and when she looked back up at Bulma said, "I'm sorry Bulma, I was being selfish and you're right I do have to make sacrifices. They do have to go".

Bulma put her hand out to one of her best friends and hugged her while they both cried. Finally Videl couldn't cry anymore and neither could Bulma, they pulled away. "I guess I have to tell Chichi to come down here before they leave" Videl said walking to the phone.

"And I'll go tell them", Bulma said walking out of the room to the GR. Bulma used the computer and turned off the gravity. She opened the door to see Trunks and Pan standing in front of the door, looking at it.

"Okay I've got bad news, bad news, good news, and good news. Which one do you want first", Bulma asked walking inside the GR and sitting down on the floor. "Bad news", Pan said smirking.

"Okay here we go. Your father is in a coma and we don't know when he's coming out of it", Bulma said staring at Pan. "But he's alive right", Pan asked. "Yeah", Bulma said smiling.

"The good news is that you two get to go on a trip to the past and warn Goku and the others about the androids", Bulma said smiling. "The other bad news is that you'll have to stay there for at least 3 years", Bulma said frowning.

"And the last good news is that you'll be able to train there and fight the androids while your there", Bulma said dreading their answer. "And dad can't go because he is in a coma so that means we have to go", Pan asked looking at Bulma.

Bulma nodded slowly. "When", Pan finally asked. "By tomorrow morning", Bulma said looking at her legs. "Oh", Pan said looking at Trunks who still hadn't said anything. "I made you two some KI hinders. It blocks your KI from everyone", Bulma said standing up.

"You two should start packing", Bulma said her eyes watering. She walked out of the GR before she cried again. "Trunks do you want to go", Pan asked Trunks.

"We all have to do things we don't want to", Trunks said walking out of the GR. Pan soon followed him out the GR and went to her room. She took everything out of her closet and dressers and out them in a big pile on her bed.

'Three fucking years without my mom and dad', Pan thought while going in to her bathroom. 'No Grandma and no Bulma I'll be all alone. No. Trunks will be with me the whole way. I have to go so I better just see the good out of this', Pan thought while grabbing her toothbrush.

She grabbed her shampoo, soap, and woman items. When she walked back into her room she heard a knock at her door. She opened and saw her grandmother standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my baby is leaving me", Chichi screamed while stepping into the room. She picked Pan up in a bear hug. When Chichi finally put Pan down she gave her 2 capsules. "These are your things from your house", Chichi said while looking into her purse and pulling out an orange bandana.

"I brought your security blanket too", Chichi said smiling at Pan. "Oh thank you so much grandma, I am gonna miss you so so much", Pan said while taking her bandana and pulling her grandma into another hug.

When Pan pulled away her grandma had tears in her eyes. "I'll leave you to pack", Chichi said turning around and walking out the door. Pan turned around to her bed and put everything inside of a capsule.

Then she put her shoes in a capsule and sat down on her bed. Just before she fell asleep there was another knock at her door she sat up and said "Come in".

Videl walked through the door and hugged started crying again when she saw her daughter. "Oh Panny I am gonna miss you so much", Videl said walking up to Pan. "Me too", Pan said and hugged her mother.

Pan stood in her mothers arms like she did when she was younger. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Pan looked up at her mother. "Mom I love you so much", Pan said smiling.

"Me too", Videl said stroking Pans cheek lovingly. When Videl left Pan smiled sadly and picked up all of her capsules and put her bandana on her head. When she got downstairs she saw Trunks saying good-bye to Videl and Chichi.

'It's already time to go', Pan thought sadly. "Pan it's time for you to go", Videl said when she saw Pan walk into the room. Pan nodded sadly. She looked at her mother and went into the laboratory.

"Oh Pan I am gonna miss you", Bulma said running up to Pan and hugging her. "Me too Bulma", Pan said hugging Bulma back and smiling when Bulma pulled back. "Trunks is already on the Time machine", Bulma said tears coming to her eyes.

Pan nodded and walked to the Time machine got on as soon as she was on she looked out of the window and at Bulma, Chichi, and Videl. She turned to Trunks and smiled. He smiled back.

As soon as they couldn't see were they were going anymore Pan walked up to Trunks. She hugged him knowing he probably needed it more than her. "I am sorry Trunks", Pan said into the crook of his neck.

"For what", Trunks said. "For talking about you being fatherless, I shouldn't have said it no matter what I wanted to do", Pan said. "You've already been forgiven", Trunks said pulling back. "I won't see them for 3 years", Pan said sadly.

Trunks pulled her back into his arms and whispered "It's okay to cry Pan". That was all it took Pan was crying there like a baby and soaking Trunks shirt neither one caring.

I know it's very sad I am evil. But it'll get better I promise. So Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: The Warning

**Chapter 3: The warning**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately they won't let me have Dragonball Z so I don't own it.**

When Pan was done crying she looked up at Trunks and smiled. "Do you feel better", Trunks asked while smiling back. She nodded still smiling.

"Good we've been in the past for a while. You should go change", Trunks said while looking out of the window. Pan looked down at her clothes and noticed she was still in her torn and bloody GI.

Trunks opened the hatch to the door and walked outside. What he saw shocked him. They landed on something that reminded him of pictures of a meadow (Remember in the past the androids destroy everything.).

Pan walked out after him and stared at their surroundings in awe. "It's beautiful", Pan whispered and Trunks agreed silently. Pan walked a couple feet away and looked around at the view.

She turned back around when she heard a very loud "BOOM". When she turned around she saw a very big capsule house. "I'm gonna go take a shower choose whatever room you want", Trunks said smiling at her. He walked into the house and Pan followed silently.

The living room was pretty big and had a home feeling to it. Trunks walked up the stairs and Pan followed very quietly. "There are 5 rooms for you to choose from. Each room has a bathroom attached to it but some are bigger", Trunks said walking up to a certain door and opening it.

To reveal a very big room with off-white walls, a king sized bed covered with a black cover, 2 nightstands one on each side of the bed, a dresser, a huge walk in closet, a very large bathroom, A TV, and black curtains. Pan definitely didn't want this room it was to dark and masculine.

"This is my room", Trunks said smiling. Pan merely lifted an eye-brow and stepped back out of the room. The door next to Trunks was the one Pan was gonna check next. Pan opened the door only to close it right away. She turned around and saw Trunks smirking.

"Everything is Pink and frilly and fluffy", Pan said making a disgusting face. She went across the hall and came to another door. 'Please don't be pink, frilly, or girly', Pan thought while opening the door.

This room had white walls. A queen sized bed sat to the right of the room with silk white sheets on it. At the foot of the bed was a white blanket folded up. To the left of the bed were French doors that led to a balcony where there was a very beautiful view of the meadow.

To the right of the bed was a door that led to a walk around closet. On the opposite wall of the bed was an entertainment set with a TV, DVD player, PS2, Xbox, and a DVD collection.

To the left of the bed was a nightstand with a alarm clock on it. On the opposite wall of the closet was a very big dresser. To the right of the dresser was another door that led to the luxurious bathroom.

In the bathroom was a Jacuzzi-tub, a double sink, a steam room, and a toilet. Pan smirked and thought, 'My room is way better than his'. Trunks came in as soon as she thought that.

"This is my room", Pan said smirking. Trunks gaped while he looked around the room. When he was done he said, "It's much too feminine". Pan scoffed. "You should bathe and get dressed Freizas ship should be landing in less than 30 minutes", Trunks said and walked out of the room.

Pan bathed and got dressed. She put on an orange cargo pants with black stripes, a black T-shirt, black Reeboks, and her famous orange bandanna finished the look. She put her hair in a very tight ponytail and was ready for the world. When she went down stairs Trunks was in the kitchen eating a 'light snack'.

He was wearing his usual clothes. The black wife beater, his capsule corp. jacket, his blue pants and had a sword over his shoulder on his back. "Where did you get the sword from", Pan asked as soon as she noticed.

"Mom gave it to me in the capsule with our KI hinders", Trunks said pulling out another sword. "I think this one is yours", Trunks said throwing it to her. Pan caught easily. She pulled it out and ran her finger over the blade.

She pulled her hand back when it broke skin. "It's very sharp", Pan said more to herself than Trunks. "Come on we better go", Trunks said putting his plates in the sink and walking past Pan.

Pan swung the sword over her back and followed quietly. When they got outside Trunks put his hand on a on of the bricks the house was made from, and the house disappeared.

"What the hell! Where's the house", Pan asked. "It's a camouflage. No one can see it but it's there", Trunks said. He looked at Pan and she nodded at him and they both jumped into the sky.

They both sensed Freizas KI on Earth so they sped up. When they got there Freizas henchmen were in a city attacking civilians. Trunks and Pan both attacked them and they were dead very soon.

"You think you're strong? That was only a very very small portion of my army", a robot looking lizard said. Trunks and Pan both smirked. Soon more than 350 soldiers were attacking the pair.

Trunks and Pan quickly finished them all off with there swords. "So you kilt those weaklings. They're nowhere near my strength", Freiza said. Pan and Trunks both charged up to Super Saiyan.

Fear was evident on Freizas face. Pan smirked. Freiza threw the strongest KI blast at them he could make. Pan and Trunks didn't even move. When the smoke cleared revealing both of them unscratched Freiza gaped.

Trunks smirked and said, "My turn". He dematerialized and rematerialized behind Freiza. He brought his sword up and brought it back down and split Freiza in half. Pan appeared next to him.

"Very nice sword can I see", a lizard looking thing said. Trunks shrugged and threw it to him. King Cold caught it and looked over it. When he was done he said, "Very nice sword without it you wouldn't have been able to kill my son.

How would you like to work for me? You will get planets for your work". Pan raised her eyebrow and looked at Trunks as if saying, 'Can I kill this idiot'. Trunks nodded. Pan stepped toward him, "A sword is not what makes a warrior", Pan said and shot a KI blast at him incinerating his body.

"Who are you and what do you want with Earth", a short bald man said. Trunks and Pan turned to see the whole Z-gang there. "Hi", Pan said grinning. She and Trunks dropped out of Super Sayain.

"We can't tell you who we are, but we are your ally", Trunks said. A short man with flamed hair snorted. 'Wow that's my father', Trunks thought. Pan was next to him trying to keep her laughter in but was failing miserably., 'Trunks sounds just like him when he does that'.

Trunks looked at Pan with pleading eyes trying to tell her to stop. "What the hell are you snickering at", Vegeta said looking at Pan now. Pan stopped laughing and said, "We're going to meet Goku you are welcomed to come with us".

Her and Trunks took off in the air. Pan looked back at them it seemed they were discussing whether or not to trust them. Pan and Trunks landed on a very small island. Soon the Z-gang was there too.

"How the hell can you be a Super Saiyan if Kakkarot and I are they only saiyans left alive. Unless you count that brat there", Vegeta said pointing at Gohan. Pan smiled at Gohan.

"Sorry we can't tell you that", Trunks said. Vegeta snorted turned around and sat on a rock. Pan busted out laughing as soon as Vegeta snorted. "What the hell is your mates' problem? Tell her to shut the hell up", Vegeta said glaring at Pan.

Pan stopped laughing as soon as he said mates and blushed furiously. "He's not my mate", Pan said still blushing. "Why do I doubt that", Vegeta said making Trunks blush.

"Vegeta leave them alone", Bulma said finally speaking. Bulma winked at Trunks. 'Is my mom hitting on me', Trunks thought. Pan bust out laughing once again. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

When Pan was finally done laughing she stood up and said, "Sorry". "So how old are you", Krillen asked Trunks. "Sorry can't tell you that", Trunks replied.

"What's your name? Wait let me guess you can't tell us", Krillen said smiling. Trunks nodded. "When is Goku coming", Krillen asked. "In around 3 hours", Trunks said digging into his pocket.

He pulled out a capsule and threw it at the ground. In front of him was a humongous fridge. He opened and pulled out 10 sandwiches and a grape pop. Pan got up looked into the fridge and pulled out an orange pop. She shook her head and sighed audibly.

"Where are my sandwiches", Pan asked "How the hell am I supposed to know", Trunks asked biting into the first sandwich. "You bastard! Give me five of those sandwiches now", Pan screamed.

"Make me", Trunks said smirking. Pan went after him and Trunks ran enjoying their little game. Pan charged up to Super Saiyan and sped up. "Oh shit, she's serious", Trunks said.

"You fucking bastard you ate before we came here and I didn't. I am gonna kick your ass", Pan screamed stopping. 'Why is she stopping', Trunks thought slowing down. Pans hand began to glow. "Oh shit", Trunks said turning around and going Super Sayain.

"I told you to give me the sandwiches you bastard. But no you asked for this", Pan said as she started charging up the KI ball in her hand. She threw it at Trunks. Trunks deflected it easily.

Pan crouched down and said "You know I haven't done this in this form yet".

'What', Trunks thought.

"KA"

'She's bluffing", Trunks thought.

"ME"

'She's wouldn't", Trunks thought.

"HA"

'She would', Trunks thought putting his hands up preparing to deflect the blast that was heading for him.

"ME"

Just before she said HA she dematerialized and rematerialized behind Trunks. She snatched the bag of sandwiches out of his hand and descended to the island.

"You let your guard down dumb ass", Pan said eating one of the sandwiches in one bite. "Damn! Fine now give me my sandwiches", Trunks said while dropping out of Super Saiyan and descending.

"Say please", Pan said. "I am not going to say please their mine so give them to me", Trunks said. "Nope", Pan said smiling playfully. "Panny give them to me now", Trunks demanded.

"Trunksie Wunksie you hurt my wittle feelings", Pan said while pouting. Trunks flew toward her but she was still in Super Sayain (Super Sayain is now know as SS.) and moved away. "You're a wittle to slow", Pan said in a baby voice.

Suddenly they heard someone cracking up and looked to where the Z-gang was. Vegeta was on the ground cracking up. Pan threw Trunks his food and descended next to Vegeta. "What the hell is so funny", Pan demanded.

"You said you two weren't mates. You surely do act like mates", Vegeta said between laughter. Pan and Trunks soon blushed and walked back to the fridge. When Vegeta was done laughing and got up, Pan said, "I'm sorry he was rude he didn't offer you anything to eat. Do you want some", Pan said gesturing to the fridge.

Gohan Bulma and Krillen got a soda. "Thanks", Gohan said. Trunks had been staring at Vegeta ever since he was done eating. "What the hell are you looking at? Never seen a man in a pink shirt", Vegeta asked.

Trunks immediately turned away but kept his eyes on him. Pan started snickering. "Your mate is fucking crazy", Vegeta said. "She's not my mate", Trunks yelled. Vegeta smirked. As soon as Vegeta smirked Pan was smirking like Trunks.

Then she said, "Your mother was right he is a jackass". Then it was Trunks turn to crack up. "How the hell does his mother know me", Vegeta asked. Pan was now smiling at the look on his face.

"I'm sorry that was an inside joke", Trunks said when he was done laughing. Pan started playing with her hair. "I'm bored", Pan said. "Well you will have to keep your self busy", Trunks said staring at Pan.

Pan just started stretching and then flew up into the air. Trunks raised an eyebrow at her. She threw a very weak KI blast at Trunks and said, "Let's spar". "Hmm…. Nope", Trunks said smiling at Pan. "Fine. Vegeta I know you love to train come on let's spar", Pan said staring at the older Sayain.

"Humph I am the prince of all sayains. You don't tell me what to do I tell you what to do", Vegeta said with his head held high. "Piccolo. What about you? You love to train too", Pan said trying to convince him.

"I don't want anything to do with the saiyan race including you", was all Piccolo said. "UH", Pan screamed while descending. "I'm hungry. Is there anything in that damn fridge", Pan asked as soon as she landed.

"I'm hungry too. Do you see me complaining", Trunks said. "I'm sure Vegeta and Gohan are hungry too", Pan said pulling her box of capsules. When she found the one with the kitchen in it she threw it on the ground.

"Now I can cook", Pan said walking up to the kitchen and pulling out some food. She was done cooking 45 minutes later. "Here Gohan", Pan said handing him a large tray of rice and stew.

"Um… thanks", Gohan said taking the tray. "Sure kid", Pan said while ruffling his hair. "Do you want some", Pan asked Trunks. Then Trunks's stomach growled very loudly. "I'll take that as a yes", Pan said smirking.

"Oh and help yourself", Pan said to the rest of the Z-gang. Pan sat down and began eating like a sayain. When she was done everyone was full except Trunks and Vegeta. They were fighting over the last bit of chicken and rice.

"Give it to me boy", Vegeta said pulling the bowl. "No I'm hungry", Trunks said smirking and pulling it back his way. Pan smirked and walked over to Trunks. When she was behind him she kissed him on his cheek.

Trunks let go as soon as her lips met his cheek. Pan started laughing. "You did that on purpose", Trunks said glaring at Pan. Vegeta gobbled down what was left of the food and smirked at Pan. "I'll make you some more later", Pan said when she was done laughing.

"That food tasted just like Chi Chi's", Bulma said smiling at Pan. "Yeah but it was better", Krillen added smiling at Pan. "Thanks", Pan said blushing. "How much longer till Goku comes", Krillen asked.

"Around 1 and a half hours", Pan said looking at her watch. "Hey what if he doesn't show up? What if this is nothing but a sick joke to you", Yamcha said staring at Trunks. "I must agree with the weakling. I have better things to do than sit here and do nothing", Vegeta said smirking.

He began to rise in the air very slowly. Pan and Trunks stared at each other as if they were talking. Trunks nodded his head. "Well since you won't believe us I suppose we have to tell you why we're here", Pan said looking at Vegeta who descended back onto the ground.

"We are from the future. We came to the past in a time machine that Bulma made. We are here to warn you about a new threat that will come in 3 years. Bulma and Krillen I'm sure you remember Dr. Gero.", Pan said and the two nodded in reply.

"Well in the future he creates androids 2 of them. The androids are making our lives a living hell. No one can destroy them not even my father", Pan paused to make sure they understood.

"Why the hell can't we kill them", Vegeta asked. "In the future you all die, except for Bulma and Gohan. Goku dies from a heart virus. And the rest of you die in battle", Pan said frowning.

"You all must train for then next three years or past will repeat itself", Pan said looking at Trunks. "Who the hell are you", Yamcha asked. "Sorry we can't tell you that", Pan said frowning.

"We don't have time for this. We have to train, let's go Pan", Trunks said pulling Pan. "But I wanted to meet Goku. As soon as you do what you want we have to go? No I am staying until he gets here", Pan said pulling her arm out of Trunks grasp.

"Sometimes you're just too damn stubborn", Trunks said very aggravated. Pan crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air defiantly. "Please! Can we please go", Trunks said. "Okay if you want to go that bad we'll go. I have to do something anyways", Pan said smiling at Bulma.

"Bye everyone we'll see you in 3 years and train very hard", Pan said flying up followed by Trunks. When they got a mile away from the Z-Gang Trunks pulled a necklace and a watch out of his pocket.

"Here", Trunks said handing her the necklace. "It's beautiful", Pan said in awe. It had 3 nice sized diamonds hanging in the front and the rest was just silver. It was simple yet so beautiful.

"Can you put it on me", Pan asked while turning around so her back was to Trunks front. Trunks took it and put it around Pans neck. Then he put his watch on his wrist and they headed for home.

**Authors 2 cents:**

Okay this is the longest chapter I have wrote. I hope you like it I will right the next chapter very soon. Bye and review and tell me what you think about this chapter please.


	4. Chapter 4: The Idea

**Chapter 4: The Idea**

**Disclaimer: They won't let me have Trunks or Vegeta sobs. So no I don't own Dbz or the characters.**

**Okay I will explain why Gohan couldn't come out of the coma and why Pan and Trunks had to leave the same day. But not in this chapter. Oh and the Z-gang didn't hear them when they said "Trunksie Wunksie" and "Panny".**

**Okay let me explain a couple of things first. Pans hair is down to above her butt. When she goes Super saiyan her hair gets a little spiky like they saiyans. Trunks hair is always in a lose piece of string and a couple of strands of hair are lose (Like Mirai Trunks).**

**Pan is a Tomboy she hates shopping and doesn't wear dresses. Trunks is not a ladies man. Not because he isn't sexy but because in the future he doesn't date because of the androids. Who would date under those circumstances? Now here is the story**

**Chapter 4: The Idea**

When Pan and Trunks got to the area were the house was Trunks pushed some buttons on his watch. 'Where's the house isn't it supposed to come back', Pan thought worried. As if Trunks read her thoughts he said, "It's a camouflage the inside is visible but the outside isn't".

Pan followed and mentally noted for her to get a watch like Trunks. Pan went into the kitchen. "Trunks you were being an ass", Pan said pulling some pots and pans out of the cupboard.

"How", Trunks asked not really caring. "You won't even let me meet my grandpa, but you can meet your father", Pan said taking some meat out of the freezer. "Pan you'll meet him", Trunks said smirking.

"Yeah I know Trunks, but I could have met him today", Pan said sighing audibly, "I'm going to the mall I want to get mom, Grandma, and Bulma something". "But we have to train", Trunks complained.

"Yeah I know we'll start tomorrow", Pan said smirking. "Fine go shopping", Trunks said pouting slightly. "I am not going shopping. I don't shop Trunks, and I won't be going alone, go change", Pan said frowning.

"What I am not going with you", Trunks said. "Fine you can cook your own food", Pan said smirking dangerously. Trunks gaped and thought, 'How could she be so evil. What did I do for her to turn on me'. Trunks turned out of the kitchen and up the stairs while mumbling obscenities. Pan smirked and turned back to the food that was now on the stove.

When the food was done Pan put it all on plates and walked up stairs to change. Her clothes had scorches, rips, and blood (Not her blood, King Colds.) on it.

When she got upstairs to her room she opened all of her capsule of clothes on her bed. 'I will have to go shopping. I'm pretty sure these won't even last 6 months', Pan thought dreading the thought of going shopping.

She looked through her clothes and decided to wear something simple. She chose some loose baggy denim jeans, a simple white T-shirt that said 'He's not with me', a pair of very simple flip flops.

She left her hair in the ponytail but took off the bandanna. She walked back downstairs to find Trunks sitting at the table eating the food. "Ready", Pan asked smirking at Trunks. Trunks had on his famous outfit minus the jacket and sword.

Trunks finished eating and stood up. Pan and Trunks walked outside and flew off to the nearest mall. They landed a block or so away and began walking to the mall. When they got inside the mall looked around.

"What are we here for", Trunks asked looking at Pan. "Not much, you know I hate stores unless they sell food", Pan said. "I want to get mom a book, so let's go to the bookstore", Pan said walking to the first bookstore she saw.

When she walked in she went straight for the romance isle. "Look for something with a lot of love crap in it", Pan told Trunks. She scanned the isle for something she thought her mother would like but came up empty handed.

"Hey Pan would your mother like this book", Trunks said pointing to a book. Pan looked at the book and smiled at Trunks, "Perfect". 'Why do I feel so weak whenever she smiles', Trunks thought. They walked to the front of the store and paid for the book. "What's next", Trunks asked.

"I wanna get grandma Chi Chi something", Pan said while looking at the stores that were across from them. "I'll get her a pot and pan set", Pan said smiling she walked to an appliances store and got the best looking set she could find. Next they went to a movie store and bought: Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, The Phantom of The Opera, Ever After, and Dirty Dancing for Bulma.

"Pan I'm getting some movies for us", Trunks said while walking to the Action and Science Fiction section. He came back with: Man on Fire, War of Worlds, Blade, Blade 2, Blade Trinity, Resident Evil, Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Mission Impossible, Mission Impossible 2, and Alien vs. Predator. When they were walking back to the exit Pans stomach growled.

She grinned that Son grin and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while saying, "I guess I'm hungry". Trunks smirked and they walked over to the food court. They got some food and sat down at the table while eating.

"My mom is gonna be all emotional when we get back", Trunks said when he was done eating. Pan stopped eating and looked at him "Yeah mine too". "She was so sad when we left. I've never seen her cry that much", Trunks said while slouching in his seat.

"Well they are gonna miss 3 years of our lives. I think that's a good reason to cry", Pan said pushing her empty plate forward. "I wish they could see those years", Trunks said while standing up.

"I got an idea we can get a camcorder and record something at least once a week. And on those special days like birthdays", Pan said while throwing her empty trays away. "Yeah it's not the same", Trunks said walking back to the appliance store.

"But it's better than nothing", Pan said. When they got there they bought a camcorder and 20 blank tapes. "Okay now can we go home it's getting late and we have to wake up at 5 to start training", Trunks asked.

"Yeah let's go", Pan said while flying out the door with the bags in hand. 'Someone could have seen her', Trunks thought while following.


	5. Authours Note: Please Read

**Please Read**

Okay I have to explain a couple of things before I right the next chapter.

Okay I have no freaking idea how this story will go. So if anything happens that's a surprise to you, know that it's a surprise for me too. I will change the summary as soon as I figure out what's gonna happen.

I have to think through this story before I continue. So the next chapter will be up as soon as I think through the story I promise. The next chapter will be out a little bit after Mothers Day. Because then I will have a clear head. So yes unfortunately this story is To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 5: The Visitor

**Chapter 5: The Visitor**

**Okay thank you all for waiting so long. I am going out of town over the weekend. So I'm gonna type a whole lot on my sister's laptop. Hopefully. But I might not because hey I might just wanna hang out with my family. I just got back from my brothers graduation. One graduated from Kindergarten and the other graduated from high school. My sister is graduating from high school over the weekend (that's why where going out of town). You can congratulate her your self if you want her user name on fanfiction is PanandTrunks4life. Okay now let the chapter begin.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I did not create DBZ or the characters and I don't own it.**

**Chapter 5: The Visitor**

Pan woke up to someone calling her name she rolled over and put her head under the pillow and thought, 'Why won't this idiot leave me alone'.

She heard him chuckle. She sighed and thought, 'he won't give up', and sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes; she was never a morning person.

"Oh Panny it's time for you to get up", she heard Trunks say.

She picked up her pillow and threw it at him and he easily dogged it. She got out of bed mumbling something about waking her up and dark outside still. She walked over to her dresser and took out some training clothes. She hated when in the morning she was around someone so damn cherry she absolutely hated it. And Trunks in the morning was just Mr. Happy. She went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she was done she walked out in a orange spandex outfit Bulma made it just for her. She went downstairs to the kitchen for a 'snack' before they started training.

She went into the Gravity room after she ate. Trunks wasn't even in there, 'that idiot rushed me awake and wasn't even ready himself'.

She heard the door to the house open and saw Trunks step into the room he was in a blue spandex outfit. It hugged all of his muscles leaving nothing to the imagination. Pan felt herself blush and hoped he didn't notice.

She stood up and said, "What the hell took you so long".

His reply was, "I had to eat".

She snorted at that she was a saiyan too but she could control herself. "Whatever, computer activate gravity to 800", Pan said and felt all the weight go on her shoulder.

She slouched a little bit and looked up and saw Trunks standing there as graceful as can be. She growled low in her throat and straightened her back. She knew it was time to start with the 100,000 push ups so she got down on the ground and saw Trunks follow suit and began her pushups.

"99,997, 99,998, 99,999, 100,000", Pan said finishing her pushups, sit ups, chin ups and one finger push ups.

The one finger pushups helped her practice her balance. Trunks was on his second set of one finger push ups. She knew he was stronger than her but did he have to rub it in. She sighed and sat on her butt waiting for Trunks to finish so they could go have brunch. He stopped and smirked at her, that sexy smirk he always gave her when he did this it made her so mad. She sighed crossed her arm across her breasts pushing them up a little bit and sulked.

'Damn her! First she wears that spandex outfit that fits her like a second skin and makes me forget what I was doing. Now she's sulking and pushing her breasts up', Trunks thought losing his concentration and falling but catching himself with his KI.

He sat up and saw Pan stand up and walk out of the GR. He got up and followed her out thinking, 'I hope she's making my food'.

Pan walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove opened up the cupboard and took out some pancake mix went to the fridge and took out 3 dozens of eggs and 4 gallons of milk and some butter. She took out some seasonings for the eggs and 2 big mixer bowls. After everything was mixed together and cooked there were plates of eggs and 12 plates of pancakes.

She sat down at the table and began eating she saw Trunks drooling from the corner of her eye but continued to ignore him. When she was too full to eat anymore she got up and walked back outside she knew Trunks was gonna eat what she didn't finish. She went back into the GR to train more until Trunks was finished eating. 30 minutes later she heard Trunks walk into the GR and stopped.

"Time to spar", Pan said and Trunks only nodded.

They both crouched into fighting stance and charged. Pan and Trunks went at it throwing hits and kicks until Pan went super and Trunks soon followed suit. They continued to spar and Trunks slowly started getting the upper hand. Pan noticed this but she couldn't bring her KI up any more.

She started losing energy slowly until all Trunks was just kicking her around. She gathered the last bit of her energy in a KI blast and threw it at Trunks only to have him send it back to her she fell to the ground and made a huge crater in the GR ground. Trunks flew down to were she was he didn't think the KI ball was that big.

He got to the ground only to find Pan standing up something was different about her. She was missing something but before he could think anymore Pan collapsed Trunks swiftly caught her. And carried her to the basement of the house he lied her on the bed that was down there and stripped her of her clothes until all she was wearing was her underclothes.

It was very hard for him to keep his hands still he examined her from her feet to her head and when he got to the top he realized what was missing.

Her necklace.

Her KI blocker the one thing that kept everyone from know were they were.

He lowered his KI and took off his watch and put it around her wrist as fast as he could he heard something upstairs. Damn to late someone found were they were and was on their way down the steps he turned around and saw……….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know Cliffy who do u think it is tell me in your reviews. Yes I finally did this chapter you can thank my sister who pushed me when I wasn't planning on doing this chapter until I finished my other story. Review.


	7. Chapter 7: Trunks and Pan

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. A little over a year, too long. I'm sorry but I had given this story to my sister to finish but she didn't. That's not really a excuse because I hadn't updated any of my other stories either. I had wriiten this chapter in my notebook but never typed it but I finally decided to.

Dislcaimer: Why must I waist my time? I don't own dbz or their charecters.

Last chapter: Trunks and Pan were fighting Pan's Ki blocker was broken and she was knocked out. Trunks carried her to the Infirmary and placed his Ki blocker on her, but heard footsteps comming down the steps.

Trunks looked to the stairs and saw Piccolo standing there, arms croosed and a scowl on his face. "I thought you two left back to the future", was the only thing he said for the time being.

_Damn_

"We can't tell you our true identities, or it might change the future in a bad way", Trunks said looking at the floor.

"Did I ask who you are", Piccolo said smirking.

Pan moaned.

Trunks turned to look at her with worry in his eyes. Feeling her for her pulse and finding it strong and steady, he picked ehr up and put her into the regan tank.

_She'll be in there for two hours._

"Please follow me", Trunks said, not wanting to let Piccolo see Pan naked when the machine removed her clothes. Trunks walked up the stairs and into the living room closely followed by Piccolo.

"Did Goku make it back okay", Trunks asked.

Piccolo simply nodded.

"The only reason I came here was because I felt a Ki level that was pretty high and since I was near by I checked it out.I think it's be best for me to be on my way" Piccolo said and got up headed to the door and took off flying.

Closing the door Trunks decided to do some solo training while his partner was 'busy'.

8888888888888888888888

Pan woke to her surroundings being blue liquid. She began to panic once she realized she was naked. The blue liquid began to go through something that looked like a drain until there was none left. The glass she was in then began to slide down and her oxygen mask was removed. She stepped out adn saw that there was a large towel hanging on a bar on the wall. She grabbed it and covered her body while walking to the steps. She walked up the stairs and followed Trunks Ki to the GR. Pan stepped inside and and heard the gravity deactivate. She saw Trunks doing pushups shirtless.

"Trunks how long was I in the regan tank", Pan asked crossing her arms and tapping her feet.

Trunks looked Pan up and down noticing her atire.

"Trunks", Pan said trying to get his attention.

"What Pan", Trunks asked looking up at Pan's face.

"I said how long was I in the Regan tank for", Pan said once more.

"Five hours", Trunks replied trying not to look at her very visible legs. Her towel stopped above her knees and it showed plenty.

"What are you looking at", Pan asked, "Acting like you never seen me".

Pan turned around and walked out in a hugh.

_Train?_ Pan asked herself.

She shook her head.

Even though her body was healed it had been a mentally exhausting day.

Pan lay on her bed thinking about she should do.

_It's too late to do much of anything _Pan thought looking at the setting sun.

888888888888888888888

Just before Pan could fall asleep she heard a knock on her door. Getting up Pan realized that she was only wearing a towel adn blushed at the thought of the way Trunks was looking at her.She walked to her bathroom and grabbed her robe and went to answer the door.

Pan opened the door to see a sweating Trunks.

"So how you feeling", Trunks asked leening on the treshold.

"I'm fine just tierd", Pan said smiling.

Trunks smiled back.

"So are you too tierd to cook", Trunks asked.

"If I was you'd just starve wouldn't you", Pan said in a baby voice.

"I'll be down after I shower", Pan said pushing Trunks backwards and closing her door.

Pan showered and dressed herself in her pajamas. She walked downstairs and began cooking.

8888 30 minutes later 8888

Pan had cooked a rather large meal, fish, rice, gravey, vegetables, and some broth. Pan looked up and saw that Trunks was sitting at the table smiling.

_He must be really hungry_ Pan thought setting the food down in front of him.

Trunks noticed Pan's pajamas. They were some white shorts with a orange beater and orange house shoes. Trunks was simply wearing a gray T-shirt and some black basketball shorts.

After they ate dinner Pan got up leaving Trunks with the duty of telling the bots to clean up.

"Oh yeah", Pan said stopping at the exit of the kitchen.

"We forgot to give Grandpa Goku the medicine so we'll have to stop by there tommorow", Pan said looking at Trunks smiling.

Pan walked up to her room and laid on her bed. She shot up outta the bed adn ran to her luggage. Pan walked back to her bed with a orange blanket in her hand. She knew she was too old, but she was away from home.

Pan crawled back under the cover and feel into a dreamless sleep.

88888888888888888888888

Well how did you like it? I hope you like it a lot. I once again apoligize for taking so long to update and for also making this chapter be so short. If you wanna yell at me asking what took me so long to update be my guess but please also Review. Tell me what you think about this chapter.


End file.
